Tears Pooling Out
by warblingaway
Summary: Kurt's always been a straight A student, so he takes getting bad grades a little - or a lot - harder than the rest of the student body. But at least he has Blaine as a source of comfort. Oneshot. COMPLETE


**Hello all. **

**This is based off of my day. Except for the ending...**

**And it was originally supposed to be part of Tumblr Drabbles, but it was over 1000 words and those are only under 1000 words, so it's now a oneshot :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of the classroom with the feeling that he was about to burst into tears at any moment.<p>

He'd just failed his Advanced Biology test.

Now it usually wouldn't be a problem for Kurt. He was a straight A student, so of course it would bug him to receive even a C on a test.

But an F was completely unacceptable.

He'd gotten an F on the first one, but so had everyone else. It didn't bug him as much as long as everyone else was in the same boat as him.

He was still upset, but he got over it. After having a meltdown in Blaine's arms, that is.

Then, the previous test came along. Kurt had studied for _hours,_ staying up well past his usual self-determined bed time, causing himself to go to school the next day on only four hours of sleep.

So, when the teacher handed the tests back and he saw the grade on the top of his paper, 59%, he felt his eyes begin to throb and it took all of his will power not to cry right then and there. Other students had actually passed this one. He hadn't.

But he held it in and instead turned his energy towards proving that the teacher's answers were wrong, which, in the process, gained himself an extra 5%, boosting his grade up to a solid D.

But now that the class was over and he no longer had anything to distract him, he felt his eyes begin to sting again. Kurt knew that it had to come out.

But he couldn't find any source of comfort. Mercedes wasn't at school that day, and he couldn't go to Rachel - she didn't understand that things outside of glee could actually be important. Finn wasn't an option - he barely even knew what school was to begin with.

That left Blaine, who Kurt currently couldn't locate.

The minute warning bell rang, and Kurt sighed before closing his locker and heading off towards his next class. As he passed the Spanish room, he saw Blaine standing by the door, sharpening his pencil.

Kurt quickly popped his head into the room, smiling a weak-smile as he watched his boyfriend jump, proviing that Blaine was indeed startled.

"Be prepared for a meltdown later," Kurt told him briefly before jogging out of the classroom and off to his next class. He didn't wait to see Blaine's reaction, mainly because if he did, then he would have broken down right then and there.

Kurt's next class blew by, and he rushed towards the bathroom, feeling the tears already starting to pool out of his eyes. The first tear had officially escaped no later than two seconds after Kurt was in the security of the bathroom, and then once it was out, the rest of them started to follow.

Kurt knew he was missing his next class, but he didn't care. He was _failing_ a class. Which was equivalent to an Armageddon in his book.

His dad was going to kill him. He'd never gotten a grade lower than a B on anything in his life. He had expectations for Kurt. Hell, Kurt had expectation for _himself._ And getting an F on a test was _not_ one of them.

He figured it'd been about twenty minutes, but his hysterical crying still hadn't ceased. His breathing had gotten a little better, yes, but the tears were still flowing at the pace of a waterfall.

Kurt was so absorbed in trying to regain control that he didn't even hear the door open, didn't even notice the footsteps that were coming towards him until a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a soothing voice was breathing in his ear.

"Oh, Kurt," the voice murmured, "It's okay. Everything's fine."

That was a testament to their relationship, that Blaine didn't even have to ask Kurt what was wrong. He was concerned, and the cause of the matter didn't matter at the moment.

Kurt turned towards Blaine and collapsed into his boyfriend's shoulder. He felt so _stupid_ and _weak._ What kind of person cries over a test?

"A person that wants to get into a good college and wants to be successful with their life," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt blushed slightly for having said that outloud, but that was something he tended to do when he was this upset.

Kurt could feel himself starting to shake, Blaine's arms tightening around him in response.

"Kurt, it's just a test," Blaine soothed, rubbing his hands comfortingly on Kurt's back. "You don't need science, anyway. Not with a voice like your's."

Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder. He always knew just what to say.

He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell that was distinctly _Blaine._ The smell of coffee, spearmint gum, Suave Curl-Control Shampoo, hair gel, and aftershave, along with a little musky smell that every teenage boy seems to have.

But to Kurt, it was the best, most comforting smell in the world.

Kurt raised his head up and looked directly at Blaine, who in turn lifted his hand to Kurt's face and wiped the tears away from one of his cheeks.

"I don't like it when you cry," Blaine told him. "You don't look like yourself at all."

Kurt wiped his other cheek and let out a weak laugh. "I'm just not used to not getting good grades. I've always gotten A's, I've always been the top of my class."

Blaine smiled sweetly at him before wrapping his arms around the slender boy again and pulling him closer.

"You don't need to be the best in your class," he whispered, his breath blowing across Kurt's face, which was now inches away from Blaine's. "Because you are the best in my book."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's cheesiness as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "You're pick-up lines aren't very good," he told Blaine, a sly, weak, sad smile playing on his lips.

Blaine grinned and leaned in closer. "Well they seem to work," he whispered. "See? You're smiling."

Kurt smiled even bigger, which Blaine took as his cue to lean in and touch his lips to Kurt's.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, most of that was how my day went.<strong>

**Except I didn't have a Blaine to comfort me, and I instead went and cried to my favorite teacher.**

**I wish I had a Blaine to comfort me.**

**Actually, I wish I had THE Blaine to comfort me.**

**Now REVIEW! PLEASE! And if you want, my tumblr url is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**


End file.
